


Surprise Me

by Justagirlclueingforlooks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, University AU, bartender Remus, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justagirlclueingforlooks/pseuds/Justagirlclueingforlooks
Summary: Sirius Black has woken up with a headache, an assignment and a craving for coffee. He gets dressed, beanie and all, and goes downstairs to the Costa and it's so packed you can't even see the bar. So he trudges over the snow to "The Leaky Cauldron". He walks in and orders a coffee. And guess who's serving him? A super cute, blonde bartender and he looks like he got dressed in the dark and doesn't own a hairbrush.





	

Sirius Black was woken by a large crash outside his dorm room. He jolted awake, nearly knocking over a pile of uncompleted homework off a table. He moaned and groaned for about 10 minutes then sat up in bed in realisation of the unfinished essay due the next day. He got changed, if you could call it that, really it was more like chucking on a load of random stuff off the floor. He scraped his hair into a small bun and put his leather jacket on. Sirius opened his door, grabbed his pile of essays, and put a grey beanie on. The door shut and he fiddled with his keys to lock the door. He was about to walk away before he remembered his bag, with his phone, money, pens, laptop, I mean basically his life in it. He turned around, unlocked the door, grabbed his bag and relocked the door. Finally, he was actually ready and ran down the stairs to Costa. He looked in the window and there were no seats whatsoever. He could barely even see the bar so he turned away and trudged through the snow to “The Leaky Cauldron”. It was a small coffee bar that was situated extremely far away from any of the buildings on the university campus but still counted as part of the campus. Which would explain why it was practically always empty which for Sirius at the moment was not a problem.  
About 2 minutes before he’d got to the coffee bar he tripped over a small rock hidden in the snow. He’d plummeted head first into the ground but somehow saved his essay. He stood up, picked his beanie from the ground and walked into the bar, trying to ignore the cold snow dripping down his neck.  
Once he got in he headed straight for the bar, and without even bothering to lift his head blurted out “I’ll take the strongest coffee you have.”. The young bartender looked at the mess in front of him, shrugged and proceeded to press various buttons on the machine. “The Heartstopper then?” he asked. Sirius was shocked by the calm, deep and he couldn’t help but admit slightly sexy voice coming from behind the bar. He glanced up for a second just enough time to see the blonde stranger smiling at him for a second before the beep caused his eyes to return to the machine. He was good looking and though it pained him to admit he was adorable and quite possibly out of his league especially in his current condition. Sirius turned away from the counter and undid the bun in his hair. Had he even brushed his hair before leaving today? He had no idea but he still attempted to run his hands through it to make it more acceptable. The bartender tapped him on the shoulder, “What name do I put?”. Sirius turned to him, “Why? There’s basically no one here you can’t forget who I am” The blonde bartender looked at him slightly amused, “Policy I’m afraid.” He took out his pen and signalled to the cup. Sirius, apparently was not backing down, “Surprise me” he said, handed the money to the blonde and slumped down into a seat almost completely out of view from the bar as it was hidden by a wall. He took out his laptop, placed his soaking beanie on the seat beside him, switched on the laptop and opened the file labelled, “the shit I sold my soul for”. He stared blankly at the screen in his sleep deprived state because the essay title was surprisingly accurate. He’d spent over 5 days on the essay because even though he hated his parents not even spiting them was going to make him drop his A average. The bartender walked over to him with a takeaway cup of coffee in his hand and placed it down on his table, the writing made completely obvious. ‘DRAMA QUEEN’ was written on the side of the cup with a little crown doodled on top. Sirius looked at it, then at the bartender and then rolled his eyes, “Seriously? Drama queen?”. The guy looked at him smirking, “What? It seemed to fit. Plus, you wouldn’t tell me your name so what was I meant to write?”. “Yeah, but drama queen? I’m hardly a drama queen.” The bartender raised his eyebrows, “You can’t forget who I am.” He mimicked, “’Surprise me’ and that essay title” he said reaching to point at the computer, “doesn’t really help your case.” Sirius sighed, acknowledging his defeat and still didn’t realise that the only reason the blonde had taken such an interest in finding out his name was because maybe he thought he was cute too. He’d given in finally, if the drama queen couldn’t take a hint he’d just tell him his name and hope the guy in the leather jacket would return the favour. “Remus…” he said, “Mine’s Remus” he held out his hand rather clumsily and Sirius shook it, hanging on slightly too long at the end. But before Sirius could reply, Remus had picked up the practically dripping grey beanie and said, “I’ll put this on the radiator so it dries before you leave?”. Sirius nodded and Remus disappeared for a second. “Remus…” he whispered to himself. “Remus…”. “Yeah?” He said popping his head around the corner. Sirius turned the darkest shade of red possible. "Sorry." He said, "I'm Sirius." Remus smiled, "Cool name, Sirius isn't that the dog star?" Sirius was shocked by this fact, "Yeah it is actually." Remus grabbed a coffee from the side of the bar, removed his apron and sat opposite him. "What?" He said noticing the disapproving look on the boy’s face, "As you so amazingly pointed out there is practically no one here so I'm taking a break. I deserve one anyway." Sirius nodded and looked at the screen again. He must have been sitting here for half an hour and still not a word had appeared on the screen. "So what degree you taking?" Remus asked, peering over the screen, "Awful load of writing". Sirius looked at him. It was clear he wasn't going to write anything any time soon so he'd chat to pass the time. "English Lit. Hoping to become a teacher at some point." Remus looked at him, incredibly impressed. "Sounds cool." "What about you?" He asked, "Computer Science. But I don't even know what I want to do later." Sirius nodded and smiled awkwardly. God, he was cute. He removed his leather jacket in an attempt to look gorgeous or attractive in any way. It failed. He looked like he was tied up in a strait jacket and his hair made him look completely mad. Remus looked at him sympathetically. Not exactly the look Sirius was going for... "You okay?" Remus asked. Sirius smiled again and removed the jacket. He brushed down his hair and put it back in a little pony tail. During this rather painful experience Remus had taken a pen and a plain piece of paper of the pile of unfinished work and started doodling. Sirius watched him draw and when he was nearly finished he realized what it was. Remus turned the page. The dodgy bird was actually him trying to escape a jacket and the weird scribbles were his laptop and his pile of paper. When it was the right way around it was actually amazing. "Wow. That's awesome." Sirius said a stunned look on his face. "Thanks. I doodle all the time. Nearly everyone who comes in here ends up with a doodle on their cup or something" Remus said. "Oh" he said, his mood slightly dampened, "Thought I was special" Remus smiled, "Oh you are." And he winked. Sirius died. Actually, died. Well sort of. Any part of his brain that was being normal, well socially acceptable died. He turned bright red and of course he was drinking his coffee. He choked. “Sorry.” Remus said, “I forgot you don’t know what I’m like, because normally I shock a lot of people, especially ones who don’t know me. Anyway, I know I’m being all flirty but that’s just me so sorry.” Remus looked down like he was ashamed of himself and Sirius laughed. “Honestly it’s fine. Don’t worry.” Remus smiled, “Thanks, normally people just find me annoying.” They both smiled at each other and carried on talking for hours. When Sirius got up to leave, Remus grabbed his beanie and handed it back to him. Their hands brushed for slightly too long and as Sirius turned to leave the only thing stopping him was Remus’ absent minded grip on the beanie. Sirius turned back round, “Will you be here tomorrow?” Remus’ grip on the beanie loosened as a smile appeared on his face, “Yeah. I will. See you then?” Sirius smiled, “See you.”  
Sirius had sat there for hours in that café with the blonde bartender, Remus and even though he’d had his laptop open for that whole time, he’d written nothing. But to be honest he didn’t need to write anymore; he’d done enough for his A and for anyone else to get an A too. Sirius had tried to start another essay for extra credit but had been side-tracked. By what you may ask? Well the doodles. He’d flattened the coffee cup with the “DRAMA QUEEN” and the crown doodled on it and when he’d got up to leave he’d folded the drawing of himself and stuffed it in his bag. It was adorable and cute and Sirius was practically in love with them.  
Sirius woke up the next day and looked over to see the coffee cup on the side of his desk. He smiled at it and stood up. He picked his clothes out of his wardrobe, not his floor this time. He put on a pair of tight black skinny jeans, light grey top, and his favourite black boots. He brushed his hair through, checked his face and then positioned a black beanie on his head perfectly, so his hair was visible but the beanie wouldn’t fall off his head into, oh I don’t know, snow maybe. He grabbed his bag full of everything he needed, grabbed his laptop charger, because apparently doing absolutely nothing took up a lot charge and walked out. He grabbed his leather jacket then locked the door.  
Sirius sauntered across the snow leaving a trail of bootprints behind him. “The Leaky Cauldron” came into sight and his pace quickened slightly. When he’d got there he practically threw open the doors and marched in to find Remus at the bar waiting for him. “Hi Drama Queen.” He said and Sirius smiled at him strutted over and said calmly, “I am not a Drama Queen. I don’t know where you get the idea from.” They both smiled and laughed a bit. “Another Heartstopper I’m guessing?” Remus asked, leaning forward on the counter smiling up at Sirius. Sirius thought for a moment, “Don’t mind actually. Whatever you feel like.” Remus turned to the machine and pressed a couple of buttons. “I’ll be sitting over there.” Sirius pointed to the same table as he’d been sitting at the day before, “And I’m guessing you know the name?” Remus nodded and turned back to the machine. He walked over to the seat, sat down and took out his laptop. But it remained shut because he knew he wasn’t going to do any work and he didn’t really have a problem with that. He removed his beanie and flattened his hair. He could hear Remus walking over and grabbed his phone in an attempt to make it look like he wasn’t waiting for him. Remus placed the cup down and this time the words, “Leather Jacket” were written and a doodle with Sirius fighting a leather jacket off that had grown teeth at some point. Sirius smiled, “Well it’s better than the last one I’m guessing, well sort of.” Remus smiled but was still quiet. “You okay?” Sirius asked and Remus nodded. “Yeah I just had an argument with someone.” Sirius nodded quietly. Remus undid his apron and placed it on the table. “Taking another break, are we?” Sirius asked and Remus looked down, “Yeah. I never get enough anyway. Especially not for the pay I get.” Sirius asked him, “Why don’t you just quit then?” He raised his eyebrows and Sirius’ face became puzzled. “I can’t afford to quit, it’s the only way I can put myself through uni.” Sirius nodded, “Sorry that was rude, but one good thing came out of the measly pay from the job. You got to meet me.” This made Remus giggle and then a text on his phone put a frown on his face. “What’s wrong?” Sirius asked. Remus looked up at him then at the phone, and back at him. “My boyfriend. Well my ex now I guess. He, well we had an argument. We broke up like a month ago but it was never official. But now it is.” Remus looked down but he didn’t seem sad. Sirius however couldn’t help but let a little smile creep up on to his face. He was single, definitely, it was always better when they were actually single. And even better he was gay. Or at least a little gay. And it was definitely better when they were actually gay. Remus looked up and noticed the hint of a smile on Sirius’ face. “You could at least pretend to be sad for me.” Sirius wiped the smile from his face. “Sorry. Do you miss him?” He asked pretending to be interested. “Hm… no not really. I never really liked him that much.” Sirius smiled again. “Well it’s not that bad then.” They sat and talked for a while and then Sirius left Remus again.  
The next day Sirius walked into “The Leaky Cauldron” minus his jacket. He’d no idea where he left it but he felt incomplete without it. Like the leather skin was part of his actual skin, and basically he felt like his arm had been cut off or worse expelled. He walked in and straight to the bar. “Hi”, Remus said, “Aren’t you missing something?”. Sirius nodded and trudged over to his table after telling Remus to surprise him and paying. He opened up a notepad and began to write ideas for his essay. After 10 minutes, seriously it takes that long to make a coffee, Remus walked over with a new addition. He sat right next to Sirius, practically on top of him and Sirius was uncomfortable. Oh, who am I kidding, the sudden progression in their not so real relationship didn’t make Sirius feel uncomfortable at all. He was enjoying and he knew it and so did everyone. Anyway, he noticed Remus wearing a jacket. A leather jacket. His leather jacket. “You” he said, “You stole it.” Remus laughed loudly and handed Sirius the coffee, “Like it?” was written. “No I don’t.” he said pouting at the blonde’s amusement. He noticed the doodle reaching around the side from the back of the cup. Of course, it was him. He stood on the cup, jacketless, pouting and steam pouring out of his ears. It looked extremely similar to the guy sitting next to Remus, well minus the steam. “Can I have it back?” Sirius asked and Remus shook his head and hugged the jacket closer to him. Sirius wasn’t having any of it. He lunged forward and attempted to remove the jacket. He was surprised at the other boy’s strength. Fine. He then lowered his hands to his waist and leant closer and closer to Remus. Neither of them could see anyone or anything other than the other. Sirius tilted his head and leant closer. Just as their lips were about to touch Sirius tickled Remus’ waist and he keeled over. “Dick…” he said. Sirius’ face had a triumphant glow as he removed the jacket from Remus. He sat there panting and laughing at Remus as he looked at him betrayed. “Shouldn’t have stolen my jacket.” He said before bursting out in laughter again. “You’re lucky that’s the only thing I stole.” Remus said in reply. But it wasn’t the only thing he stole that day. Nope, he stole something much more precious.  
Sirius and Remus met up everyday, except for the days when Remus wasn’t working. Sirius may have worked out his whole timetable and centred his trips out based on his schedule. They’d grown crazily close over the month since they’d met. Everything was good, and Remus, in Sirius’ eyes could not be more adorable.  
He walked into the café, practically glowing with excitement. He sat down at the table and waited for Remus to come to talk to him. Remus walked over and handed him his coffee, “Surprise me” was written. “What’s that meant to mean?” he asked. Remus looked in thought for a moment like he had a perfectly good answer to that but he shrugged his shoulders, “Not sure, you said it a couple of times and it’s cute so it’s on the cup” Sirius smiled. They talked for a while and then Remus got up to serve a customer. Sirius packed away his things stuffing everything in his bag. This time, the first time he’d done this, he left the cup on the table. He took a pen from his bag and wrote his number on the cup. “Call me” was written underneath. A couple of hearts were drawn around it. He positioned the cup so the number and the writing was clearly visible. He smiled slightly before turning around and found Remus smiling and flirting, maybe, with a guy. He nearly turned right back around and squished the cup but Remus had noticed it. He smiled slightly at Remus but he didn’t notice. He didn’t even look up. “Bye.” Sirius said. “Yeah, yeah bye” he said, practically dismissing Sirius from the café. He walked away, like his heart had been crushed. “It’s fine. I don’t care” he said attempting to lie himself into believing it was true. He’d left his heart, well his number, on the table for all to see. Including the one that truly mattered. Great.  
Sirius woke up in bed his chest heavy and he felt so drained it was crazy. He wasn’t going today. He wasn’t going to go again because he couldn’t face it. Well he couldn’t face Remus. He turned on his laptop and wrote. It was probably rubbish. Everything that was appearing on the laptop was probably rubbish. But he didn’t care, it took his mind off everything and especially that one specific blonde bartender. He wrote for hours and hours, endlessly trying to forget the things permanently bugging him. At about nine o’clock he got a text. Unknown number. Remus?  
“Hey Drama queen. I missed you today. Are you ill or something? Please text back. I’m worried about you. Missing you, Remus x”  
Popped up on the screen. Sirius read it and read it again. He sounded so sweet and he knew he’d forgive him in a heartbeat so he turned the screen off and returned to his writing. After twenty minutes, he got another text.  
“I realized that I’m an idiot. That guy is my very very very straight friend who is very very very unavailable. Could you call me back? I’m really worried. Missing you, Remus x”  
Sirius smiled.  
“I’m sorry. Please don’t worry. I’ll see you tomorrow? Sirius xx”  
After a few moments, a vibrate in his pocket made him jump.  
“I should be the one saying sorry. So, sorry. See you tomorrow Drama Queen x Remus x”  
The next day Sirius walked into “The Leaky Cauldron” and headed straight for the bar. He smiled at Remus and looked timidly at his feet, “I’m sorry for yesterday. I… I… You just seemed so captivated by him and, I don’t even know why it bothered me, just I’m sorry for being moody.” Remus cut him off before he could say anything else, “Please don’t. I’m an idiot and it’s just that I haven’t seen him in a while and he’s like my brother and I just missed him, like I missed you yesterday, well I didn’t miss him as much.” Sirius smiled and blushed at the last comment, “Anyway,” Remus said, “Go sit down. You’re never going to actually ask me for a specific drink so I’ll bring one over.” Sirius went and sat down and recited the conversation in his head. He missed him! He actually genuinely missed him and he was just so… CUTE!  
Remus walked over the message on the cup completely obscured. He seemed nervous…. Excited… Nope mainly nervous. He placed the cup on the table, not turning it to display the message. Weird. He walked away too, only slightly away. Sirius looked at him then at the cup. “What’ve you done to it?” he asked in a slightly accusing voice. “Sirius, I didn’t do anything except write on it and put coffee in it” He said crossing his arms in front of him and slightly rocking. Sirius turned the cup and nearly fell off his chair in shock. But it was good shock. Who was he kidding, it was bloody amazing! The words that had made him nearly fall off his chair in bloody amazing shock were this, “Date? x”. He nodded at the cup, then looked at Remus. “God, yes!”. Remus shrieked and smiled. “Oh my god, really?” Sirius nodded and got up to hug him, “Of course you idiot.” They hugged and Sirius’ head rested perfectly under Remus’s chin and Remus rested on the top of Sirius’ head. Sirius felt so safe in the arms of his… boyfriend… could he say boyfriend? After resting against each other for a couple of minutes they drew apart and sat next to each other. They laughed and talked about their date that was probably partly happening now, like it had done for the past month. But they were closer… because, somehow that was possible. They sat there for hours, longer than they’d ever stayed together for, just talking like it was only the two of them in the world and everything else was just a pointless blur. Sirius leant over Remus to grab his coat but Remus wasn’t letting that happen. He put it on himself and then grabbed the beanie from the table and put it on. He looked so different. He looked hot. “But I’m cold now.” Sirius whined. Remus put his arm around his date and pulled him closer to him. Sirius wrapped his arm around his waist and leant on his chest. They stayed intertwined for another hour or so, laughing and smiling but never daring to part.  
It was past nine now. “I have to go.” Sirius said, “Or I’ll never get in my room tonight.” Remus looked disappointed. “Okay. But I’ll walk you home.” Sirius leant away from him to look at him properly. He smiled and inside he was beaming but he said, “You really don’t have to.”. Remus kissed Sirius on the top of his head and smiled at him, “Of course I do. I need to make sure you’re safe.” Sirius was beaming. He smiled and stood up and Remus walked around the corner of the bar. He grabbed the keys to lock up as Sirius packed away his stuff and Remus grabbed a hoodie. Once they were both ready, Sirius pointed at his jacket that Remus still had on. Remus shook his head playfully and produced a dark red hoodie from behind his back. Sirius looked reluctantly at it but he grabbed it almost immediately and put it on. It was warm and it smelled of Remus. A slightly musky coffee smell that had a hint of cinnamon, cake and paint maybe. He hugged the jacket closer to him, it was warm and everything, he wasn’t even entirely sure whether he was ever going to give it back. They walked out into the cold and turned around as Remus bent down to lock the café. ‘Hm… nice view’ Sirius thought to himself as he saw Remus bending down, his tight jeans fitting his arse nicely. Remus stood up too quickly for Sirius to remove his eyes and Remus spun around. “Enjoying the view?” he asked and Sirius turned bright red, “Yeah maybe”. Remus smacked him jokingly and put his arm around him, though his arm was underneath the hoodie so there was just a small layer of clothing between them. Sirius leant closer to him and they walked across the snow together, and in the darkness, it was hard to differentiate where one began and the other ended.  
As they walked together they got closer and closer to the block where Sirius’ flat was. They got to the door and Sirius buzzed his way in. “Can I come up, I just need to talk to you about our date a little more”, Sirius smiled and pointed the way for him to go up. Sirius took his hand for a second, then realizing what he had just done he tried to pull away in fear of scaring him. It was like Remus knew what he was thinking as he held his hand a little tighter and brought his hand up to his mouth to kiss it. Sirius nearly fainted, he was that happy. They walked up hand in hand to Sirius’ door. He opened the door, barely bending down at all, much to Remus’ dismay. The door flung open, revealing the mess he called a room. He stood shocked from the mess, he was sure it wasn’t that messy in the morning. Remus smiled like he’d been expecting it. He stood just inside the room as Sirius tried to sort out the room a little. Remus just smiled, hugging the leather jacket closer to him and tried to remember how Sirius’ hand had felt in his. The jacket suited him, if he did say so himself, and he wanted to keep it forever because it was Sirius’.  
After Sirius had run around for a bit he finally accepted that the room wasn’t going to be tidy and sat down on the bed. “So” Remus said, “Our date… I’ll pick you up tomorrow about elevenish.” Sirius nodded and asked, “But what are we going to do?” Remus smirked, “That’s for me to know and you to find out.” And winked. He stood up from the bed he’d been sitting on and proceeded to the door. “I didn’t realise it was so late. I’d better go” Sirius stood as well and walked him the very small distance to the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow” he said and he must admit he was slightly disappointed when Remus said, “Yeah bye” and turned away. After walking about two steps he turned around, took a deep breath and kissed Sirius, very lightly on the cheek. They both blushed a deep shade of scarlet before Remus turned back around. Before he even realized what he was doing, Sirius had grabbed Remus’ arm, spun him back around and stated, “You’re not leaving anywhere with that jacket.” He then walked slightly closer, shortening the distance between them in seconds. “Or without a proper kiss” he finished and pressed his lips against Remus’. Remus’ lips were cold and it shocked him but they both smiled and drew apart. It was short but sweet. Innocent yet passionate. Remus hugged him and kissed his cheek again. He whispered in his ear, “But I really need to go my little Drama Queen.” Sirius died inside, ‘My little Drama Queen’, he was his. “Okay” as Remus got to the end of the corridor Sirius realized his lack of leather jacket. “Oi thief, jacket!” he shouted. Remus laughed, “You can get it back tomorrow”.  
Sirius stood outside his door until Remus had disappeared from sight, he sighed and then walked inside, twirling at times. His phone vibrated in his pocket, five minutes after his thief had left with not only his jacket but maybe his heart.  
“Missing you already. How am I going to cope until I see you? Remus x”  
Sirius’ heart lifted and he giggled as he lay in bed.  
“Aww you’re so cute. How could you get any cuter? I can’t wait to see you. Sirius xx”  
He fell asleep with a smile on his face.  
When Sirius woke up he was so excited. He grabbed food from the mini fridge in his room and brushed his hair out. He got changed, making sure everything was clean and looked good. He grabbed Remus’ hoodie and put it on. It was ten, meaning an hour until his date. What was he meant to do?  
“Hiya thief, you up yet? Sirius xx”  
He got a reply almost immediately  
“Of course I am. I can’t wait to see you. Remus x”  
Sirius got a knock on his door. He practically ran over to the door and flung it open. Remus stood there smiling at him. Remus leant forward to kiss his cheek. Sirius grabbed his bag and walked out. Remus noticed he was wearing the hoodie. He took both edges of the jacket and pulled him closer. “It really suits you.” They were millimetres away from each other and Remus tilted his head and his lips touched the other boy’s. Sirius lightly pressed back but pulled away almost immediately. “Come on,” he said pulling along the hallway to the door, “I don’t want to be around all these idiots. I only want to be with you.” Remus smiled and took Sirius’ hand in his, “Aww me too Drama Queen.” Sirius was taken around the campus to another block. These were the flats that were built for the other part of the campus. Remus buzzed his card on the sensor and opened the door. They walked up the stairs hand in hand and got to a room on the third floor. Remus opened the door slightly, not enough to see in though, and chucked in his, well not his, jacket on the chair by the door. “Close your eyes Sirius,” he said and he obeyed. He had absolutely no idea what to expect even though he had imagined their date for ages. But it was better than anything he could imagine.  
He could hear the door open and Remus pulled him in. He manoeuvred Sirius into the room and he turned off the light. Sirius could hear him moving around a little and finally Remus said, “Ok, you can look.” Sirius opened his eyes and gasped at the beauty around him. The room had been cleared up so a double bed, a little table and a TV were the only things left there. Fairy lights had been strung up all around the room and rose petals scattered on the floor. On the bed was a basket full of chocolates, strawberries, sandwiches. A lava lamp was on the table, green with blue blobs floating up and down. “I was thinking about a picnic but it’s too cold so I thought about an indoor picnic. I know it’s not great.” Sirius stopped him before he could say anything else, “It’s beautiful. Oh, my god, it’s so beautiful.” Sirius grabbed Remus and hugged him. “No one has ever done anything like this for me. Never.” Remus smiled and picked Sirius up, spinning him around a little. “You really think it’s beautiful?” he asked. Sirius nodded and smiled. “Sirius, you deserve nothing less than this. You really don’t.” Sirius smiled and twirled, taking in the view properly. “It’s so gorgeous. It must have taken you ages.” Remus nodded, “But it was worth every second.” They both smiled at each other. Remus grabbed Sirius’ hands and took him over to the bed. They both sat down on the edge of the bed. “I can’t believe you did this for me Remus.” He smiled at him. “You are worth every second Sirius.” Remus leant forward and out his hand on Sirius’ knee and leant close to Sirius. “You always will be” he kissed him. Sirius’ hand reached up to touch his cheek and Remus nearly mirrored him, instead placing his hands in Sirius’ hair. He pushed his lips against Sirius’ passionately and Sirius opened his mouth in response. Remus’ tongue slipped into his mouth and they danced together. They pulled away after a couple of minutes, panting slightly as they did. Their date was amazing. They talked the whole time, watching movies they loved but hadn’t seen for ages. They found out intimate things, Sirius’ family, Remus’ school time. Everything. Nothing felt awkward, just natural, they both wanted the other to know every tiny little detail. So, they did.  
Sirius fell asleep on Remus’ bed and Remus didn’t have the heart to wake him. He looked like a sleep deprived puppy, lying all curled up, holding onto a bit of the duvet. Remus kissed his forehead and tried to tidy up around him, making sure Sirius wouldn’t wake with strawberry bits stuck to his hair. Once he tidied up he snuggled up by Sirius and put his arm around his body. “God, you’re so gorgeous,” Remus said laughing slightly before kissing Sirius’ cheek and putting himself as close to him as he could, before they’d merge. Sirius, still half-asleep smiled at the comment and whispered, “I know, hun, I know.” Remus giggled, “Modest much…” Sirius kissed Remus’s hand that was wrapped around him, “And you’re the most good looking guy I’ve ever met. Apart from me.” Remus pulled him closer. Sirius finished his comment, “I’m joking thief”. Sirius relaxed completely into his boyfriend’s arms. Was he his boyfriend? They slept, just slept together, arms wrapped around each other. They looked so perfect together, like they belonged with each other and maybe, just maybe they did.  
The next morning Sirius woke up in an unknown bed. He couldn’t remember anything from the night before, then it all came flooding back. His date. His perfect date. With the perfect guy. With his perfect guy. His perfect thief, that along with his jacket had stolen his heart. He lay there for a moment and cuddled the hoodie he’d barely taken off since he’d gotten it. He felt at home there laying there, where he’d laid with Remus and just slept. But he’d probably feel at home anywhere as long as he was Remus. He was woken properly from the smell of pancakes. The scent drifted over and pulled him out of bed into the kitchen. Remus watched as Sirius walked around the corner. “Smells amazing,” he said and walked over to Remus to wrap his arms around him. As he did that he kissed his cheek and slurred, “Mornin’”. Remus smiled as kissed his cheek back, “Morning Drama Queen.” Sirius walked over to the plate of pancakes, taking in their smell. “I didn’t want to wake you yesterday, you seemed so peaceful, I hope you don’t mind.” Sirius smiled and shook his head, “Of course I don’t. Yesterday was amazing, I loved it.” They both smiled at each other again. Remus shook out of his daze and pointed to the pancakes, “I didn’t know what to make you so I made pancakes. They’ve got chocolate chips and strawberries and there are syrups if you want them. But I can make something else if you want.” Sirius smiled, “No, I love pancakes, could probably live off them. Plus, they smell amazing”. He grabbed a pancake and bit into it for good measure. Remus smiled and took the plate to the table, along with the syrups and sat down and began to eat. Sirius joined him, laughing and trying to make Remus laugh too.  
What Sirius didn’t tell Remus was that he’d never been a massive fan of pancakes, but after that date, he could have lived off of them. They reminded him of Remus in every way. Sirius had noticed that he smelt of cakes but he’d never been able to match the smell. He could now and they were delicious and made him smile. They reminded him of Remus, so he smiled at the mere mention.  
After stuffing their faces with pancakes Remus said, “I’ve got work today. So, you can come if you want but I really don’t mind.” Sirius didn’t even need to think, “I’ve got time, I’ll come.” After they’d finished tidying up Sirius signalled at his clothes, “I have nothing to change into.” Remus looked at his stuff, it was all too big, height wise, because even though Sirius would never admit it, Remus was quite a bit taller than him. “We’ll go to yours. We have time”. Remus chose an outfit and removed his top. Sirius gasped, nearly choking on the air, and admired the view once again. His abs were gorgeously defined, like a cobbled street. “Wouldn’t want to walk down those in a wedged heel” Sirius said, speaking his thoughts without even thinking. Remus flushed, “What?” “Did I say that out loud?” he asked and Remus nodded. It was his turn to flush. Remus pulled down his top and pulled on a pair of jeans quickly. Grabbing the leather jacket, he said, “Let’s go” and they walked out.  
Outside the snow was quickly melting. They practically jogged the whole way because they were so cold. Sirius quickly buzzed them in and ran up the stairs. They both sighed in relief as they got in the room. “Quick.” Remus said, “I can’t be late.” Sirius quickly opened his drawers and Remus laughed loudly as he saw his clothing choice. “Black, grey, black, grey or more grey” he said, “How difficult to choose”. Sirius blushed, “Never did like colours.” He grabbed a black shirt, black jeans and a black hoodie. He was a little more self-conscious. He knew he didn’t look as good as Remus did and he didn’t know what to do. He decided it didn’t matter, Remus could look good for the both of them and removed his top. Remus looked up and down, “Wouldn’t want to walk down those in a wedged heel” he repeated and Sirius flushed all sorts of colours. Remus smiled and laughed. “Oh yes, I got it.” He said smirking. Sirius pulled down the top he had around his neck quickly. He felt super uncomfortable. He grabbed his jeans and beanie and went to the bathroom. “I need to brush my teeth” he said trying to brush down his self-consciousness. Remus knew what he felt but decided not to try to go in because it would make things worse. Sirius quickly changed, brushing his hair and teeth before leaving. As he left Remus came up to him, “You’re gorgeous. I promise.” Sirius smiled, a sudden flow of confidence over him. “Thank you.” He said and kissed Remus lightly.  
They left Sirius’ room and walked over to “The Leaky Cauldron”. Remus opened the door and smiled at the person behind the till. “Hey Jessie,” Remus said as he walked closer to the till, “This is my… um… this is… this is Sirius.” Jessie smiled sweetly at Sirius, “Nice name,” Sirius smiled awkwardly back and sat down in his usual spot. So. They were nothing. Is that what Remus had meant? He couldn’t say it to the guy behind the till, he couldn’t say boyfriend. So, Sirius couldn’t either. They were not boyfriends. Or together. They were people who happened to flirt but they didn’t mean anything. Sirius sat there, broken. He was sure that they had meant something, maybe? But apparently not. He had been so consumed by his own thoughts he hadn’t even noticed Remus next to him. He sat next to him. “I’m sorry about that.” Sirius stopped him almost immediately, “It’s fine. Really it’s fine”. Now it was Remus’ turn to stop him, “Just let me finish please,” Sirius nodded and Remus continued, “I’m sorry. I didn’t know what to say. We never confirmed anything and I didn’t want to say anything if you didn’t feel the same.” Remus got out a cup from behind his back, “So basically what I wanted to ask is this”. He turned the cup around and revealed the word, “Boyfriend?” One simple word. One really simple word he had fallen in love with that was now real. Yes!!! OMG yes!!! He was dying. He was so happy. He then realised he’d said none of this out loud. Remus had just sat there staring at him for the past 5 minutes, expecting an actual answer. “Sorry.” Sirius said and Remus’ face dropped. “Oh okay” he said and nearly got up to go away. “Remus stop,” and he did sitting awkwardly staring at the seats on the other side of the table. “Remus, you idiot, of course I say yes.” Remus looked up at Sirius, “Really?” Sirius smiled at him, “Yes. Of course, yes.” Sirius grabbed Remus in both arms and hugged him. “Of course I will.”


End file.
